Pasts forgotten, Futures rewritten
by Xxle-grellxX
Summary: There's a new demon hunter stalking the streets of London at night and boy is she pissed. Vengence they call her, the reapers, demons and even humans know who this girl is. And that she has one thing on her mind at night when she's hunting: Vengence. Raven Bloodcrest- the loyal maid to Alois Trancy with a secret past. Who is this girl and why is she here? ClaudexOCxAloisxSebastian
1. Introduction

_**Oh my Kira look finally Collab story has become real and I can stop talking about it on my other (awful) stories**_

_**Remember I only half wrote this- sorta... You see I write the odd chapters and Sobstory the even, then we proceed to edit what the other one wrote and post that shit up**_

_**Not like yall care**_

_**Disclaimer: I, xxle-grellxx, and Sobstory do not own Kuroshituji manga, season one, two, or upcoming season three that has been pushed back to like July (WTF)**_

_**Warning: Mild (I think) cursing, there will be more later on since this chapter is mostly just a flashback setting shit up**_

_**Fun Fact: Rin Matsuoka is the type of person who cannot sleep without his pillow.**_

* * *

"So Miss… Bloodcrest, why is it that you believe you would make a good addition to the Trancy staff and help protect the master Earl Trancy?"

"Well Mr. Faustus I knew the master when he was in captivity- you see I was there too- and honestly more than anything I'm just fond of the boy. We were friends and I want to take care of him. And I cannot deny that I would most certainly be one hell of a maid sir, I can cook, clean, do laundry, and even kill if necessary." I replied internally cheering that I hadn't stuttered or messed up once.

The Trancy butler –Claude Faustus was his name- nodded his head and continued to gaze at me with emotionless eyes for a few moments more almost as if he was studying me. "And you said your name was Raven Bloodcrest, yes?" he asked and I immediately nodded wondering why he needed to know that.

Ah he was probably just going to go check with his master that I actually did know him. I did, though- that was no lie. I had grown up friends with Jim Macken and I would die that way. I mean he was nice to me when a demon killed my parents and was sympathetic because he knew what it was like to be an orphan as well.

Of course he never did know how my parents me their untimely demise (only I did) but he never asked, and I did the same. We both just knew not to, we understood it was painful. We understood each other. And lately, something had been telling me on the inside that he was in danger. At first I tried to ignore it, but it kept gnawing at me until I finally gave in and tracked the blonde down. And now he was Alois Trancy, a name I did not know. A new person.

Damn, I wish I could have a fresh start.

Without even the slightest noise the golden-eyed butler stood up and quickly left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts which quickly drifted to one memory, I didn't want to touch. But there was no escape from this, I could not escape _that_ horrible day.

_"Mommy! Mommy look I caught a butterfly!" I cheered happily with the brightest smile on my face as I burst through the door with said creature in my open palms ready to be shown off to the world. My mother – a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes- returned the smile and softly pet my head like she always did._

_It was a normal day- Dad returned home at six thirty sharp and we ate dinner by seven. This was my life and that's how I wanted it to stay._

_I had the life any seven year old girl would want._

_However that night there was a storm and I hid under my covers as I heard the thunder rumbling overhead. I let out a little yelp as the rain pelted harder on the window next to me which had become soaked in clear water, to me it sounded like those boys were throwing pebbles at the glass again. If these pebbles were made out of iron that is. And then I felt my stomach turn- something was wrong. Very wrong. Usually if I yelped my parents immediately came to comfort me and I realized that they hadn't even checked on me once._

_Feeling a little panicked I continued to hide under my covers for a good fifteen minutes before reluctantly leaving the safety of my bed to go investigate. I checked out our small, cozy little kitchen noticing that all the lights were off, completely pitch black without even a single candle lit. It was the same for their room so I wondered where my parents could even be._

_And then I had an idea, we had a small room where mother would sit in her chair and knit while father told me stories. So I didn't waste time running over there and flinging the door open… Only to be met with my parent's terrified faces and a giant hideous spider. I didn't know it at the time, but it was a demon. A spider demon, a hungry one at that._

_"Raven honey run now." My mother spoke in a firm tone as she glanced at me, but I just stood there frozen in pure terror. Before I could even process what was going on I was flung across the room into something sticky that didn't allow me to move and I was forced to watch as the demon turned into an even more hideous creature and slaughtered my parents. I was so scared I couldn't even scream as their warm blood splattered on my cheek. Crimson covered the room by the time he was done and my parents were so mutilated they didn't even look human anymore and the demon **laughed**. It was a horrible sound and for a moment I thought my ears would bleed._

_I cried. I mourned. I struggled. I knew I was going to end up like my parents, but I didn't want to die. Without even realizing it, I was begging to be spared, to be let go. But among those pleas was also the one to kill me. While I didn't want to die I also really was not fond of living anymore. I didn't even realize that I had been screaming for death until he denied it._

_He said it wouldn't be fun to kill me if I wanted death, so he'd let me live with the hell I had seen. And that was truly the cruelest thing a demon could've done. Murdering a little girl's parents in front of her eyes while she's helpless and then refusing to end her life so she can live with that her whole life. So she can have nightmares, and blame herself. So she can have a hell inside her head- so that her life was complete madness until she didn't know what to do anymore. That's what happened to me, to the girl named Raven Bloodcrest. That's why I vowed to track down and destroy the demon that caused this. Not for my parents, but for myself. I wanted to see his blood spill around his body and I wanted him to suffer, just like I suffered. And I will not die; I will not rest until that day when I claim victory for myself._

My name is Raven Bloodcrest and I am a demon hunter.

* * *

_**I know you guys probably hate reading the whole read and review thing but do it.**_

_**Do it for the love of Kira wrapped in waffles we don't give a fuck if you're saying how awful this is just review it PLEASE!**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**We very much need good and bad reviews to keep writing not nothing**_

_**That's bad**_

_**Almost as bad as giving Alois the privilege to be alone with a girl for 5 minutes**_

_**Because you can call the police but they can't un-rape you**_

_**Adios Chicas~**_


	2. Chapter 1: The new Maid

**_Ok so remember this is a collab story_**

**_I write odd chapters, Sobstory the even and we edit each others work- adding our own things in and taking out what we think is unneeded_**

**_This will take longer to update and for that I am sorry_**

**_But get the hell over it, yes that's right yall it's Author-chan_**

**_I still write the fucking author's notes and I always will_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_..._**

**_Disclaimer: I, neither Sobstory, owns Black Butler season one, two, or upcoming three and we never fucking will so don't ask_**

**_Warning: Mild cursing, stupidity, this still is an Xxle-grellxX story, and Claude_**

**_Yeah I brought the warnings back_**

**_Fuck yall_**

**_Sorry... just our TV kinda died and shit_**

**_I'm in a bad mood_**

**_BUT I GOT HELLA INTO RP FUCK YA!_**

**_Anywhore_**

**_Fun Fact: Porcupines float in water._**

* * *

The sound of the door opening interrupted my rueful thinking and snapped me back into reality. The butler, Claude entered with a few papers in his hand shuffling them when he finally spoke.

"It seems your Credentials are in check" His voice was hollow and quite chilling, pushing up his spectacles on his emotionless face. He looked up from the papers and studied me for a moment and said "Your hired, from today forward you shall be the young master's personal maid, accompanying him everywhere he goes, and you are not to leave his side unless said otherwise. Understood?" I nodded and he walked over to the door beckoning me out of the room.

"I'll show you to your living quarters, Miss Bloodcrest" standing up I gave a curt nod. I forced a smile on my lips as I followed him throughout the halls while carefully watching this almost robotic butler before me.

Something was definitely off about him…

Following Claude through the narrow halls I tried to make a mental note of every room we passed, My mind only focusing on the task of remembering each room. We continued walking for quite some time until Claude came to an abrupt stop one gloved hand pointing to a door on his right. "This is where you'll be staying" motioning towards the door, I took this as my intensive and grabbed the brass handle before opening it.

My dusty blue eyes became wide as I took in the room, it was nice, but not anything luxurious. It was fairly large with gold and black walls that I really took a liking to, the floors were made of a nice oak wood that gave it a rustic look.

"Since the master fancies you so much it, he requested that your quarters be close by to his, so master's room is just down the hall." He flicked his wrist out the door towards another room with a closed door. I took a quick peek at said door before turning my attention back to my room.

A small bed was placed in the corner of the room with dark purple velvety looking sheets. Then a dresser was placed near the corner it looked old and a bit withered, the color matching that of the walls.

Wasting no time I walked in planting myself on the bed and listening to the springs inside of the mattress creak, glancing at Claude as he stood in the doorway and watched like a creeper, making me feel more than a little uncomfortable. He was clearly one who wasn't the best with social skills.

Giving a cough and sending a light glare his way that told him 'stop-fucking-staring-and-leave' clearly getting the message he opened his mouth to speak "I'll let you get settled in there's a few gowns in the dresser, tomorrow you'll begin working." I could practically feel Claude's cold golden eyes boring into my own as I replied, my voice plain to match his own with a clear mocking tone that caused him slight annoyance as I simply said "Sure."

Watching him walk away, I quickly stood up and shut the door in case he desired to come back. Now, secluded in the room I gave a sigh _'It's all business with that butler, not to mention his voice is fucking_ _creepy.'_ I thought while rummaging through the dresser in the room to fetch a nightgown, after what seemed like hours, I found a light pink colored gown and slipped it on the smooth fabric already lulling me to sleep. Turning off the light I crawled into my bed and replayed the day's events over in my mind until I found my eyes wouldn't stay open and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

~FUCKING TIME SKIP YALL, WE DON'T GET TO SEE RAVEN'S NIGHTMARES TONIGHT WHHEEEWWW, GOD I AM SO FUCKING OBNOXIOUS WITH MY TIME SKIPS AND WHAT NOT~

Morning came quicker than I expected and was reluctant to awake as dawn's lights began to claim the sky, a soft knocking sound arrived at my door.

"Come in, " I croaked sluggishly sitting up and staring as a tanned female entered her pale-lavender hair extending to her knees; bandages covered one side of her face. I wonder what in the hell happened to this poor girl…

Making me slightly curious as to why she had them, I didn't ask though being too tired to really care, besides I knew how painful it could be to talk about how one got their scars. After all I was one of the victims. My head snapped up as I realized she had been talking about something and I had been blatantly ignoring her. I blinked as she laid down a maids outfit, it didn't take long for my brain to start functioning again. "Thanks" was all I managed to get out as she left the door shut behind her and I stood up, feeling quite lethargic I stretched out my limbs that now ached from the sudden movement.

I glared at the cute little maids dress when I saw there was a good ol' thing called a corset to go along with it. "Ohhhh yoooouuuuu…" I groaned in disgust. Corsets honestly could rival my hatred for demons, I fucking despise whoever created the torture device and hope they burn in hell.

Undressing I quickly put on my outfit-with some difficulty- and then attended to my hair, which had become a tangled mess overnight. Joy.

By the time I had finished getting ready it was 7;15- at least according to my pocket watch- opening the door to my surprise Claude was standing there. _'How long has he been waiting there?'_

Startled by his sudden appearance I jumped back, "Why are you standing in front of my room? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I snapped. Claude only handed me a list and replied with "Young Master has been waiting for quite some time, of course you have your own chores to do first." the butler handed me a list before he walked away and I glared at his back. "Fucking creeper" I muttered to myself.

I looked at the list I felt my heart sink, in great detail, it told me to clean the stairs, kitchen and billiard room. One thing I hated was cleaning. **And yet you became a maid.**

Even If I was a maid I still despised it, wiping my brow I scrubbed the stairs clean. The smell of cleaning products nauseating, deciding to clean the large staircase last was definitely not my best choice. Yes, last.

I had already cleaned the kitchen and billiard room surprisingly fast. However not fast enough, according to Claude. Little fucking perfect ass just had to be sooo damn judgmental when he wasn't doing jack shit. I already hate this prick and it hasn't even been a full week yet!

Pulling away from the staircase I looked at cleaning job I had done and smiled in acceptance.

My sky blue eyes spotted three figures whispering to one another on the top of the staircase. Each one had red eyes and short, purplish colored hair. They were all dressed in white, long-sleeved shirts and brown vests, with gray ribbons tied around their necks. I opened my mouth to say something to them before they scurried off, "Well then, what odd people they were." I muttered rolling my eyes and resuming my cleaning.

The alluring smell of food wafting from the kitchen and causing my stomach to growl, reminding me that I skipped breakfast. **What a genius move that was. **Gritting my teeth I tried to finish cleaning as soon as possible, adding more cleaning product as I removed all grime from the stairs. It was 9:40 by the time I finished, throwing the rag down I rubbed my sore hands. "Finally," I breathed trying to catch my breath and not puke from the overwhelming stench of that horrid product.

I hope that shit burns.

'_Wait if I smell breakfast, then young master Alois is eating…'_ I thought it my head remembering Claude's orders. To finish my own chores and then to take care of Alois, not leaving his side unless said otherwise.

"Whelp here goes nothing." I gave a weak smile as I pushed open the heavy oak wood doors, making a somewhat grand entrance without really meaning to as I was met with a somewhat depressed looking blonde teenage boy. But his mood immediately brightened the second he laid his equally sky blue eyes on my form and he called out my name. "Raven! How good it is to see you!" he cheered happily. Yep he hasn't changed one bit.

Maybe this won't be so horrible after all.

* * *

_**Yeah I still have authority over time skips**_

_**Always will, always have**_

_**You know this**_

_**Fun Fact: Snails can sleep for 3 years without eating**_

_**Ok so no, we don't got the crack aftermath in this story, yeah I'm sorry feel free to pelt us with tomatos but don't be crying when Claude the fag shows up to your house in the middle of the night and screws you with a wrench Winry style**_

_**Got that one from Cielsakitty, the girls a fucking genius when it comes to insults I swear...**_

_**More than half of them come from her**_

_**Anywhore**_

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITEING MY NON GHOST READERS OF AWESOME WE LOOK FORWARD TO SHOWING YOU MORE OF THIS (SHIT) STORY IN THE FUTURE**_

**_And when I say shit... I clearly mean my work_**

**_Adios Chicas~_**


	3. Chapter 2: A day in the life of Raven

_**Hey wassup I told you it'd be updated today! And look I was dependable for once!**_

_**So Claude attacked me today...**_

_**I almost cried.**_

_**Don't laugh at me you whores...**_

_**ok yeah I'm tired so meanie Author-chan today**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**Disclaimer: I, neither Sobstory own Black Butler got it?**_

_**Warning: Mild cursing and stupidity**_

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

Maybe this won't be so horrible after all.

"Yes and it is a pleasure to see you as well Master." I chirped with a bright smile appearing on my face as well, but it faltered a bit when he gave a slight frown- he's a little more bi-polar than I remember- and I cocked my head to the side. "Master?" I asked carefully.

"Don't call me that… It's just Alois."

"Yes Alois." I bowed, saying his name carefully, his new name- not the one from so long ago. I heard the doors open yet again, this time it was clear that whoever was entering wanted to make an entrance- fucking bloody wanker- and I tried not to glare when I saw it was none other than Claude fucking Faustus.

Oh fun, now he's probably going to give me crap about not doi-

"Raven, you are not to be with the master until you have finished your chores I assigned your this morning, did you already forget such simple instructions?" he asked monotonously making him somehow appear as even more of an asshole.

"No I have not forgotten, I'm already done with the simple tasks you assigned me. That is why I'm here right now." I shot back trying not to sound too smug or victorious. "Don't believe me? Go check for yourself." I quickly added on, which earned me a glare, but I ignored the harsh look.

He left the room after telling Alois the schedule for today- no doubt to find a flaw and insult me about it- leaving the two of us alone. "Hungry?" he asked offering me food, but I shook my head. It's rude to take from your master's plate after all. Of course right after I shook my head, my stomach growled shoving my words back down into my throat.

"I think your stomach says otherwise." Alois chuckled. "Yes, but it is rude to take from your master's plate." I quietly pointed out to him, but he rolled his eyes signaling that he didn't care. "Claude!" he bellowed and I flinched a bit.

Wow…

Just…

Wow…

Not even five seconds later the butler reappeared and left me gaping like an idiot. 'Has he just been waiting out there the whole time…?'

"Yes Master?" he asked glancing at me once before returning his gaze to Alois. "Raven is hungry, I order you to make her a plate of food like mine!" he half cheered half commanded, and I furiously shook my head and waved my arms around, spouting out a non-sense about how it wasn't necessary. "No you really don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I insist you try some of Claude's cooking Raven! It's simply delicious!" he clapped his hands together and I suppressed a sigh that longed to escape my lips. Okay maybe he's a little more… bi-polar than I remembered, but I'm sure that isn't anything I can't handle.

* * *

~OH MY GAWD IT'S AUTHOR-CHAN. GAWD I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS SHHEEEIIITTTTT… POTATOS~

I quietly hummed to myself as I wandered around the darkened hallways looking for my room. This place was eerie at night- it was almost like a maze. I just couldn't find my fucking room.

"Come on I know you're somewhere you little shit." I muttered to myself as I quietly trudged down the unfamiliar halls until I finally spotted something I knew. It was a beautiful vase with blue and red designs with gold mixed in as well, which could only mean… my room was just around the corner. YES!

I gave a little cheer of victory to myself as I opened a random door near the end of the hallway and saw that it was indeed my living quarters. Smiling, I shut the door quietly and stalked over to my closet rummaging around until I found what I wanted. A plain black dress that had long sleeves and reached down to the bottom of my knees.

Perfect.

* * *

~OH LOOK I ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THE FUN BECAUSE I'M AUTHOR-CHAN SO I'M STILL IN CHARGE OF THESE TIME SKIPS BROUGHT TO US BY MANY COMPANIES SUCH AS THE SPK WITH NEAR AND AWESOMENESS LIKE GEVANNI~

"Ugh you're completely filthy, how can such an awful creature even be allowed to live?" I spat in the face of a foul demon, enough venom laced in my voice to rival an entire field of rattle snakes. His response was an attempted blow to the face, but I saw what he was doing at the last second and dodged.

Jumping back, I mummered a few spells I knew under my breath and snapped my fingers, two blades appearing in my hands. However these blades weren't ordinary, no the tips were on fire. After all, fire doesn't always go over well with the unholy.

Which I found to be very unusual for obvious reasons, but it was not my place to question.

The deformed man lunged at me and I had to do a flip backwards in order to avoid being hit. We battled for a few minutes longer; both of us are getting some damage on the other, then out of nowhere a knife struck the creature back in the head. I came in for the finishing blow, pulling my own dagger soaked in holy water out of my sleeve and plunging it into the heart of the weakened demon.

Thank god this one didn't need a demon weapon to end its pathetic existence.

"Aww~ what's wrong demon? Have you been left speechless by my beauty?" My friend Hazel asked the dying monster as she sauntered out from the shadows, I gave a hollow laugh. "Get over yourself Hazel." I chuckled and she gave a small pout as I carved "Vengeance" into the chest of the now dead demon. I didn't even flinching as blood splattered on my dress. "Tch It got my dress dirty." I gave a small glare at the disgusting beast.

"Have you even seen my trench coat as of late you twat?!" Hazel screeched dramatically.

"Honey it was your choice to gather up fifteen of those hideous monsters…"

"I guess, but still sometimes I wish these bloody things didn't exist." Hazel sighed sitting down against the rough brick wall and I plopped down next to her. "Your family wasn't killed by 'em though." I reminded her and she gave a sympathetic smile.

"That's true. I can't imagine how you're fine after seeing something like that. If it had been me, I think I'd have gone bloody insane."

"You don't have to show me pity; you know I don't like being looked down upon." I said monotonously and she wrapped me into a tight hug and I noticed she was lettings soft whimpers escape her lips. "I know you don't like it sis, I know. But promise me that if I get myself into a pinch that you'll stay out of it."

"I'll try. But don't go throwing your life away Hazel." I nodded my head. I liked Hazel, she was three years older than me-being 27, while I was only 24- and she thought of me like a little sister. Apparently I reminded the green eyed girl of her actual flesh and blood. I wonder how her family is doing…

Hazel let go of me and ran a hand through her unkempt and uncombed brown hair muttering about how she was tired. Guess it's time to go, best head back now anyways, I need to get up early after all.

* * *

~OH SORRY ABOUT THIS TIME SKIP ITS BEING FORCED BY A VERY PISSED OFF L, YOU SEE I ATE ALL OF HIS CAKE IN FRONT OF HIM AND HE DIDN'T SEEM PATICULARLY PLEASED BY THIS~

I had just crawled back into my window- despite my room being on the second floor- when I heard an ear splitting shriek echo throughout the entire manor. "RAVEN! HELP ME!" Alois screamed and I quickly changed into a nightgown before I rushed down the hall and to his side.

"Shh Alois it was just a dream, you're alright." I soothed petting his soft hair and wiping the tears off his cheeks with my other hand. "It's all fine, I promise." I continued in a soft tone as Alois continued to shudder and sob.

"I drea-dreamed ab-about Luka, and h-he was saying… that it was m-my fault he was de-dead." Alois wailed and I wrapped my warm arms around him, trapping him in a, hopefully, comforting hug. "It wasn't your fault Alois and you know that."

"But it was!" he argued.

"Alois it wasn't, trust me, you haven't done anything wrong. You never have done anything bad, you're as pure as they get."

"No I'm a brat, foul and vulgar."

I shook my head. "If you were a brat then I wouldn't like you Alois, you know I'm not fond of those kinds of people."

"Really?"

"Alois I came all this way just to take care of you, of course I don't think you're a brat." I reassured. Wow, this conversation sure has had a lot of turns. "Raven can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Alois pleaded locking his sky blue eyes with my own and I gave another warm smile.

"Of course, I'll stay here all night if I need to. Just remember Alois I'll always be here for you." I promised as I kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be here forever and always."

* * *

_**So I know how annoying this gets but please! WE need reviews to know what we're doing wrong and what we could improve!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR CLAUDE WILL COME INTO YOUR DREAMS AND RAPE YOU**_

_**Sobstory: You are one cruel bitch**_

_**Why thank you I take pride in that**_

_**We hope to see you soon guys!**_


End file.
